La Bague du Destin
by Carlissa
Summary: La curiosité est un mauvais défaut...Aprés avoir acheté une bague mystérieuse,Drago se retrouve liée à Hermione, se retrouvant dans l'incapacité de s'éloigner d'elle à moins de 2 métre! Drago va vite se rendre compte que vivre avec Hermione n'est pas de tout repos!
1. Chapter 1

_Hello!Voici le premier chapitre d'une longue liste de Dramione!C'est ma première Dramione, je suis un peu anxieuse...j'ai peur de tomber dans le vulgaire ou le fleur bleue!Alors n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis et des conseils pour que je m'améliore et que je sois au plus près de vos attentes!_

_Smile!_

Chapitre 1:La curiosité est un mauvais défaut...

Fermez les yeux et belle journée d'été en plein mois d'août, comme il nous en ai souvent l'occasion d'en rencontrer. Rien ne pouvait laisser présager que cette journée changerait le destin de deux sorciers, pour le meilleur...comme pour le pire.

A l'approche de la rentrée, le chemin de Traverse était bondé de sorciers,des jeunes préparant leur première rentrée au plus vieux, des familles nombreuses,des amis,des bruns,des roux _(surement les Weasley...), _des sang-purs, nés-moldus, des sang-mêlés... Tout ce joyeux petit monde rassemblé pour une seule et même raison. Et au milieu de cette foule,un homme blond aux yeux gris acier,la raison de vivre de nombreuses sorcières de Poudlard,j'ai nommé le seul, l'unique: Drago Malefoy.

Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire, Drago Malefoy n'était pas venu acheter ses fournitures scolaires. A vrai dire,il y était déjà allé la veille. Non en fait,il se promenait simplement dans la rue,à la recherche d'une occupation, en attendant de rentrer au manoir. Il serait bien allé chez Blaise, mais celui-ci était chez Pansy. Son meilleur ami l'avait délaissé pour une fille! Mais où allait le monde?! Drago était en train de ruminer lorsqu'il fut attiré par un objet dans la vitrine de chez Zonko...une bague. - C'est étrange pensa t-il. Depuis quand Zonko est bijoutier? La bague était était d'or blanc, avec sur le dessus de la bague, un serpent enroulé autour d'un lion.L'œil du serpent était un rubis,tandis que celui du lion était un émeraude.

Et c'est ainsi que notre Drago sorti, fier de lui de chez Zonko, La bague dans sa 'il fut au manoir, il monta dans sa chambre, examina la bague et sa la mit au doigt. Aussitôt il ressentit une douleur observa la bague. Sous la bague ce grava le nom: Hermione Granger.

PDV d'Hermione

Hermione était à table,quand une douleur si vive se fit ressentir qu'elle en lâcha son bol de soupe, tachant entièrement son chemisier blanc. Aussitôt, il n'eut plus aucun bruit, laissant un silence plus ou moins pesant. Seul sa tante fit un claquement de langue désapprobateur: -Et bien,ma chère Hermione tu n'a pas honte? Tu as 17 ans et tu mange en t'en mettant partout comme un -être voudrait tu qu'on te donne la cuillère? rit-elle d'un air moqueur. Mais curieusement, personne ne rigolait.A vrai dire, tous la regardaient d'un air compatissant, car tous avez déjà subit les remarques acerbes de tante Maggie.

Hermione avait toujours pensé que tante Maggie ressemblait à Ombrage. D'ailleurs, il n'y avait aucun doute que si sa tante avait été une sorcière, elle serait allée à Serpentard. Sa tante avait un curieux penchant pour le jaune, lui donnant une ressemblance frappante avec une tarte citron meringué ou un ananas (tout dépendait du point de vue).Sa tante était la sœur de sa mère et elle était aussi méchante et imbuvable que sa mère était douce et gentille. Hermione se souvenait que petite, lorsqu'elle ne voulait pas finir son plat, son père lui disait souvent que ceux qui ne finissait pas leur plat pouvait se transformer en tante Maggie. Ce qui était faux évidemment. Tante Maggie était aussi grosse qu'une barrique. Lorsqu'elle s'énervait,elle rougissait et ses bourrelets et son triple menton tremblotaient, si bien qu'elle ne ressemblait plus à un ananas mais à un gros bloc de gelée à la fraise. Bref, Hermione détestait sa tante.

Lorsqu'elle fut sorti de ses pensées, elle se leva et partit. Pendant qu'elle se changeait, Hermione repensa à la douleur qu'elle avait ressenti un peu plus tôt auparavant. La douleur avait disparu aussi vite qu'elle était arrivé.

-Surement une crampe pensa-t-elle. Hermione pris un livre "les début de la civilisation sorcière", s'installa confortablement dans son lit, et sans même sans rendre compte, s'endormit profondément.

_Rendez-vous dans le chapitre 2!Je sais que mon chapitre peut paraître court, mais disons que je n'avais pas prévu que l'écriture était si petite! Ce chapitre est un peu mollasson,mais c'est le temps de mettre l'histoire en place, le chapitre 2 bouge un peu plus (je l'ai déjà écrit,il me reste plus qu'a le recopier). Je n'ai pas de fréquence particulière,j'écrirai minimum 3 chapitres pendant les vacances si il n'y a pas de problème!Mais peu importe le temps que ça prendra,cette fic ne seras pas abandonnée!Je sais comme c'est énervant de lire une fic sans connaitre la fin! N'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis! _


	2. Âme-sœur, où est tu ?

_Hello !J'AI EU DES REVIEWS , J'AI EU DES REVIEWS!Ah on me regarde ?désolé *pars ce cacher,morte de honte* En tout cas merci pour vos gentille reviews, elles m'ont fait trés plaisir! Désolé pour le retard!Normalement, ce chapitre aurait du être publié que j'ai loupé mon train puis mon arrêt alors il était tard et après j'ai perdu ma clé USB qui contenait mon chapitre!LES FANFICTIONS SONT CONTRE MOI! Bref finit de parler et place au chapitre 2! (les réponses aux reviews se trouvent à la fin de ce chapitre) Smile ! _

PDV de Drago

Drago était sur la voie 9 ¾ ,serrant les dents, entouré de ses amis.

Pansy était tellement agrippée à son bras, que si il y avait eu une tornade, elle l'aurait emportée avec elle. Il repensait à la semaine qui s'était écoulé était allé voir le vendeur qui lui avait dit, moqueur:

-C'est une bague pour trouver son âme sœur...c'était écrit sur l'étiquette...

-Et je fais comment pour l'enlever cette bague?! A chaque fois que j'essaye, j'ai encore plus mal!

-C'est simple:la douleur disparaît quand vous êtes avec votre moitié. Quand à comment enlever cette bague,vous vous doutez bien que même si je le savais,je ne vous le dirais pas?

Le vendeur éclata d'un rire sadique avant de se prendre une droite bien placée par un Drago furieux.

Lorsqu'il était allé voir son père,celui-ci, au lieu d'appeler ses avocats, avait simplement déclaré:

-J'espère qu'elle sera belle et sang-pur.

«La douleur disparaît quand vous êtes avec votre moitié». Encore fallait-il qu'il l'a trouve sa moitié...

Une chose est sûre, ce n'était pas Pansy toujours cramponné à lui offrant une vue de ses fesses à la foule, ainsi qu'une vue de son décolleté à un Blaise visiblement plus qu'intéressé.

Drago ne comprenait toujours pas comment Blaise pouvait être amoureux de Pansy. Celle-ci était vulgaire, collante et repoussait toujours les avances d'un Blaise désespéré.

-Eh Dray ça va? Dit Blaise inquiet. Tu as des cernes et tu as l'air d'être à deux doigts de t'évanouir...

-Ça va. Je suis fatigué à force d'attendre de pouvoir monter dans ce foutu train...

Drago n'avait pas dormi de la douleur avait été omniprésente. A chaque fois qu'il avait été à deux doigts de s'endormir, cette sadique de bague lui faisait encore plus mal comme pour lui dire «Part à la recherche de ton âme sœur!FEIGNIASSE!»

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le train, des éclats de rire se firent entendre,Ils entrèrent dans leur wagon et là, surprise! Un joyeux petit groupe bien connu était installé dans le wagon habituel des Serpentards. Aussitôt que les Gryffondors remarquèrent leur présence, les rires cessèrent.

-Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? Demanda Ron.

-Je n'est pas très perspicace Weasmoche, c'est le moins qu'on puisse sourire moqueur de Drago s'agrandit. Il reprit : Vous êtes dans NOTRE wagon et je me rend à Poudlard, tout comme toi.

-Ce n'est pas VOTRE wagon Malefoy !Il n'y a pas votre nom écrit dessus! _(NDA: La vanne pourrie !Allons Hermy,tu peut faire mieux!)_dit Hermione fière de sa remarque.

-Je n'en serais pas si sûre si j'étais te suffit de regarder le dos de ton siège.

En effet, sur le dossier à la place d'Hermione était gravé «Drago Malefoy».

Pendant que Zabini poussait Harry qui était assis à sa place, il se rendit compte de quelque chose.

La douleur avait disparu! Son âme sœur ce trouvait dans ce wagon, au milieu des Gryffondors...

Malefoy ce demanda comment réagirai son père si il ramenait Potter ou Weasley au manoir...

Il s'avança vers Hermione, lui planta sa baguette au cou et dit d'une voix glaciale:

-Rend moi ma place sinon...

-Sinon quoi ?

-Sinon ça.

Goyle pris les pieds d'Hermione, Crabbe les poignets et ils l'a jetèrent brutalement à l'autre bout de la banquette. Parfois ces deux idiots étaient utiles...Drago s'installa, et fixant un Neville apeuré, il reprit:

-Restez si vous voulez... Mais nous ne bougerons pas.

PDV d'Hermione

Hermione était écrasée entre un Neville pétrifié de peur et un Goyle en chaleur qui posait sa main sur sa cuisse toute les cinq minutes.

-Super pensa-t-elle. Cela faisait une bonne trentaine de fois qu'elle repoussait la main de Goyle, extraordinairement poisseuse.

Elle ressentit à nouveau sa main sur sa cuisse.N'y tenant plus, elle lui asséna une gifle et partit se glisser entre Ginny et Luna.

Elle regarda en direction de la fenêtre et observa discrètement Drago.

Il était plutôt pas mal quand il tête était posée contre la vitre et une mèche de ses cheveux blonds lui tombait sur le le fixa plus attentivement. Il avait l'air si paisible...Sentant un regard posé sur elle, elle tourna la tête et vit Ginny qui la fixait d'un air interrogateur.

Elle lui sourit et se mis à réfléchir. Cette année, elle ignorait qui étaient les préfets-en-chef. Elle avait attendu sa lettre pendant toutes les vacances, persuadée d'être préfète-en-chef mais sans résultat.

Mais apparemment tout le monde ignorait qui étaient les nouveaux préfets, chose plus qu'étonnante.

Hermione sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il fut l'heure de se changer. Par chance, tout les Serpentards étaient partis embêter des premières années ou dormaient dans le wagon.

Lorsque le train s'arrêta, Le Trio d'or suivis de Ginny, Luna et Neville se dirigèrent vers leur deuxième foyer sous les jérémiades de Ron, qui malgré tout ce qu'il avait mangé dans le train, avait encore faim.

_Bon,il semblerait que lorsque je copie de Word, l'écriture soit plus grosse...Je découvre petit à petit..._

_Dans le prochain chapitre,vous en saurez plus sur les préfet-en-chefs, et Hermione et Ron vont avoir une pour le moins ...violente.N'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis!_

_SerpentardeDarkness__: Merci!J'ai regarder ton profil t'aime les romance Hermione -Jedusor ?J'en ai lu une un jour, ça m'a fait bizarre..._

_Arahila__: Oui je m'en suis rendu compte après!J'espère qu'il n'y a pas de mots qui manque dans ce chapitre!Sinon je le rééditerai._

_Ema: Je te pardonne :) j'ai déjà passée des nuits blanche à lire des Dramiones..._

_Anonyme__ 5 : eh bien voila la suite :). J'espère que ça te plaira !_

_Guest__ : Hum...tu n'a pas tout à fait tord. En tout cas j'espére que le second chapitre te plaira!_


	3. L'élection

_Hello!Désolé pour le retard ENORME. Ma mère m'a puni d'ordi jusqu'à noel, donc j'ai été obligée d'écrire mon chapitre depuis le CDI du collège (d'ailleurs, merci à ma jumelle Mia Malefoy,pour avoir accepté d'écrire le reste au lycée pendant son heure d'étude!).Je ne posterai pas de nouveau chapitre pendant les vacances, alors considérez ça comme mon cadeau de noël!Et merci à tout ceux qui m'ont envoyer des reviews,les réponses sont à la fin du chapitre!_

La Grande Salle était remplie d'effroyables bruits provenant de toutes les maisons. Toutes ?Non, sauf les Serpantards, où les chuchotements ré aimait bien cette ambiance calme, à l'opposée de celle survolté de la table des Gryffondors. Il était assis entre Théodore et Blaise dont celui-ci, puisque tout le monde semblait ignorer qui était les nouveaux préfets-en-chef, ouvrait les paris:

- 100 gallions sur cette sang de bourbe de Granger! clamait Astoria Greengrass

-200 gallions sur Drago ! renchérit sa sœur

Les paris allaient bon train, lorsqu'on entendit le bruit d'une fourchette tapant contre un verre, ce bruit si caractéristique annonçant que Dumbledore allait prendre la parole. Il commença:

-Bonjour à tous. Je suis heureux que vous soyez tous parmi nous aujourd'hui. Nous allons commencer une nouvelle année aujourd'hui [...]. Les règles n'ont pas changer, mais je vais faire un rappel aux nouveaux. Le 3 eme étage est interdit de meme que la Foret Interdite, à moins que bien sur vous ne teniez à mourir dans d'atroces souffrances...

Je somnolais d' type ne ce rendait pas compte qu'il allait tous nous endormir ?!

- Vous avez du tous remarquer que cette année, personne ne sais qui sont les pré bien, c'est parce que les règles ont changer. Dit-il d'un air mystérieux. En effet, cet année ce sera vous qui élirez vos préfets-en-chef! Face à l'enthousiasme de la salle, il reprit: -Voilà comment nous allons procéder: Les 7 eme années auront jusqu'à demain pour mettre leur nom dans cette coupe (il désigna la coupe,semblable à celle de la coupe de feu). A partir de là, la coupe choisira quatre représentants dans chaque maisons. Chaque maison choisira deux candidats: le (possible) préfet-en-chef et son remplaçant. Il restera alors un candidat de chaque voterez alors pour les deux que vous aimeriez voir mais attention: il est interdit de voter pour sa propre maison,sinon la coupe flambera votre papier et il sera compté comme nul.

Et là,silence dans l'assemblé le monde réfléchissait à qui , pour moi, c'était évident: j'allais être é les Serpentard allaient voter pour moi! Me sentant de meilleure humeur,je quitta la table pour réfléchir à ma manière de procéder.

PDV d'Hermione

Après l'annonce de Dumbledore,je blêmis. Je me souvenais parfaitement des élections de délégués de classe chez les Moldus. Chaque année,je me présentais,et chaque fois,je n'avais qu'une voix: la délégués n'étaient jamais étaient toujours populaire et sortis de mes pensées lorsque je vis que tout les septièmes années étaient déjà partis.

Les jours passè les Gryffondor,les 4 représentants étaient: Hermione,Ron,Seamus et Parvati. Et chez les Serpentard: Drago,et d'autres dont le nom est aussi connu que la boulangère au coin de la rue.

En ce moment,c'était tendu entre Hermione et -ci n'avait pas accepté que Ron se présente face à elle et sans même la prévenir! Elle l'avait agrippé par la cravate,et l'avait plaqué contre un mur dans une allée déserte:

-Comment a-tu osé !?

-Osé quoi?Et puis lache-moi ,tu me fais mal!

-Tu t'es présenté pour devenir préfet-en-chef! tu savais très bien que c'était mon rêve!

-Et c'est aussi le mien!A part Fred et George,tout les mâles de la famille ont été pré ignore le poids qui est sur mes épaules!

-Si je le sais! Et je sais aussi que ton rêve est de battre le record mondial du plus gros mangeur de Granolas!

-Ah oui,je l'avais oublié celui-là...Mais ça ne change rien. De toute manière,je ne pense pas que tu sera préfète tu est trop coincée,personne ne votera pour une Miss-je-Sais-Tout!

-Tu n'es qu'un connard Ronald Weasley! Elle lui asséna une gifle avant de partir,furieuse.

PDV Harry

Harry était partagé depuis que Ron et Hermione s'étaient disputé soutenir? Ron avait dit des choses terribles,mais il n'avait pas tout à fait était si perturbé,que même ses nuits avec Ginny devenaient moins productives. C'était comme hésiter entre le ketchup et le deux étaient tentant,mais comportaient leur lot d'inconvénient. Ron était plus apprécié et fêtard...Mais Hermione...Si il se la mettait à dos,il n'aurait plus personne pour faire ses devoirs..Non c'était vraiment trop difficile! Fatigué de réfléchir,il parti se coucher où il fit de beaux rêves (NDA: Mais lesquels?Je vais vous laisser deviner).

PDV de Drago

Drago était dans la salle commune,sur un canapé en velours qu'une jolie Serpentard blonde lui faisait un massage aux épaules dans l'espoir d'obtenir ses faveurs,il réfléchissait. Son âme soeur était parmi le petit groupe de Gryffondor qui avait squatté son soupira sa frustration. Son cerveau lui disait "Réveille-toi,Ame soeur,Gryffondor,nom sur la bague!Allo GRANGER A L'APPAREIL!".

Soudain,Drago fut à deux doigts de se transformer en Dobby et de se cogner contre un n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt! Il ne réfléchissait pas assez...C'est sûrement pour ça qu'il n'était pas allé à Serdaigle...Mais un autre problème fit préfets-en chef. Pour son bien personnel,il devait être à tout prix préfet-en-chef avec elle,même si il avait envie de la gifler à chaque fois qu'elle levait le tout manière,rabat-joie comme sont les Gryffondor,il n'y avait aucun doute que Granger soit parmi les finalistes...

_Et voilà!drago est vraiment débile...Il avait la réponse sous les yeux!Une idée de qui seront les préfets-en-chefs?_

_Réponse aux reviews:  
__-Lilarose12:Des fautes? attend je vais fouettez ma sœur!Je suis pas une boss pour les accords, je lui demanderai de faire plus attention!_

_-Manoa-bella: Ta reviews m'a bien fait rire!C'est vrai que recevoir des review me motive! Je ne connait pas le film dont tu parle, personnellement, l'histoire sort tout droit de mon esprit! La dispute n'est pas énorme, mais comme moi non plus je n'aime pas trop Ron, je vais lui en faire baver quelques fois!(j'ai déjà plein d'idées sadiques...)_

_-Charliee3216:J'adore ton image de profil! Je suis contente que tu trouve ma fanfic drôle à lire car j'ai un humour plutôt spécial...Alors les mots qui manquent sont la faute du site...j'essaye de rééditer quand je vois qu'il manque des mots, car c'est vrai que sinon parfois cela ne veut rien dire!_

_-Mia Malefoy: Merci, c'est grâce à toi!_

_-Fantomeblanc:Eh bien tu viens d'avoir la réponse!Je trouve étrange que personne ne m'est rien dit,alors que pourtant je l'avait dit dans le premier chapitre!_

_-Cupiie:Hum...Il est vrai que certains passages sont plutôt inutile...En fait je crois que je suis tellement dans mon délire que parfois je divague un peu. Je vais faire des efforts et merci pour ta critique, cela m'aide à m'améliorer!_


	4. Le rival de Drago

_Hello!J'espère que vous avez tous passer un joyeux Noël et que vous avez eu pleins de cadeaux. Moi j'étais à la montagne, peut-etre que certaine d'entre vous m'ont vues :) . J'ai profité des vacances pour m'avancer et mettre en page mes chapitres en réserve! Merci à tout ceux qui ont postés des reviews (certains peu de temps après la publication du 3e chapitre!) ainsi qu'a tout ceux qui m'ont mis en alerte. Avant de vous laisser lire ce chapitre, j'aimerai que vous lisiez attentivement ce qui va suivre._

_Smile!_

_**Attention:Durant l'épisode sur l'élection des préfet-en chefs (qui va faire je pense 1 chapitre en plus de celui-ci )et sûrement un peu après, certains personnages de cette fanfic (je pense en particulier à Hermione,Ron et sûrement un peu Harry) seront caricaturés et auront des réactions quelque peu extrême par moment (je n'avait pas envie de tomber dans la caricature de la «Hermione-trop-bonne-trop-conne»qui laisse tout passer) .Je tiens à préciser que la situation qu'ils vivent est pour le moins spéciale,et que qui sait comment nous réagirions à leur place. Maintenant que vous êtes avertis, je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre!**_

PDV Hermione

Voilà plusieurs jours qu' Hermione passait tout son temps libre à tout faire pour que ses camarades Gryffondor votent pour elle.

Elle avait distribué des tracts, fabriqué des badges avec pour slogan «Je vote Hermione car c'est une vraie lionne!» (elle avait songé à rajouter «contrairement à Ron » mais elle avait pensé que cela serait déplacé).

Elle faisait aussi du soutien scolaire aux élèves qui le désiraient. En plus de ses devoirs, cela lui prenait beaucoup de temps, assez pour s'en servir de prétexte quand Harry essayait de la convaincre d'aller parler à Ron.

Elle ne voulait pas lui pardonner de suite, pas après ce qu'il avait dit.

En plus, cela l'aurait obligé à mettre sa fierté de coté et à aller à une de ses soirées mousses clandestine qu'il organisait tout les soirs.

Ron avait une manière de convaincre les Gryffondors d'une manière radicalement différente de celle d' Hermione. En effet, cela consistait essentiellement en:

-Soirée mousse

-Paroles enjôleuse

-Promesse irréalisable (avec pour promesse fétiche «Rogue sera viré!»)

Tout un programme!On aurait presque pu croire que Ron était à Serpentard.

Parvati, elle, comptait sur le destin car selon les feuilles de thé en divination «Elle serait promise à la réussite ces prochains jours» et Seamus... conscient qu'il était la dernière roue de la charrette, son rôle était de mettre des bâtons dans les roues de ses adversaires. Il y arrivait plutôt bien d'ailleurs.

Hermione se demandait si Dumbledore avait eu raison quant aux élections. Les Gryffondors étaient divisés et la solidarité avait laissé place chez certains à l'esprit de compétition.

«Je me demande comment cela se passe dans les autres maisons...» pensa-t-elle.

PDV Drago

Quiconque aurait vu Drago à ce moment là l'aurait prit pour un fou.

Celui-ci était replié sur lui-même, ce balançant de haut en bas sur son lit en répétant inlassablement «Granger...Bague...Granger».

Drago avait fait un rêve vraiment étrange. Ou plutôt un cauchemar.

Il avait rêvé d'une ribambelle de mini-Granger courant dans le manoir en criant:

«Papa !» «J'ai lu l'Histoire de Poudlard !» «Tu savait que...». Puis Granger descendait les escaliers enceinte jusqu'au dents et qui disait : «Malefoy,j'ai trouvé le nom pour la nouvelle porté: Albus, Harry et Ron»

Il ne méritait pas ça !Ce n'était qu'une bague ! Il était parti ce promener dans le château, lorsqu'il avait croisé Loufoca, sautillant dans le couloir.

-Tiens tu passe une bonne soirée Drago ?Tu devrai faire attention,tu as la tête jonchée de Joncheruines !

Avant de repartir aussi rapidement qu'elle était arrivée.

Merlin que cette fille était folle ! D'après les sondages, Luna et Cho Chang était au coude à coude pour les élections de préfets-en-chefs.

Chez les Serpentards, c'était simple : tout allait au Prince, en l'occurrence lui.

Il avait déjà agressé ses rivaux, les menaçants de révéler leurs plus sombres secrets familiaux.

Mais malgré tout, un seul résistait:Marceaux Passebo.

Avec ces yeux perçants, son appareil dentaire et ses habits de premier de la classe, Marceaux aurait facilement pu être le rival d' Hermione, si celui-ci était bon élève.

Mais Marceaux était rusé. Oh certes bien moins que Drago mais tout de même, il représentait une menace. C'est dans cette optique que Drago s'appliquait de toutes ses forces à lui rendre la vie impossible. Insultes, menaces, humiliations... tout y passait. Marceaux était une menace, et une menace devait être éradiquée. D'ailleurs, celui-ci arrivait, une montagne de livres dans les bras.

-Oh mais que vois-je ? C'est Marceaux le puceau !Alors ton séjour dans le placard à balais du 7e étage c'est bien passé?

-Oui plutôt dit-il en postillonnant. Surtout quand Rusard m'a trouvé et que je lui ai dit que c'était toi qui m'avait enfermé.

A ces mots, il fit tomber ses livres, qui s'éparpillèrent au sol. Drago se leva et en ramassa un au hasard.

- « L'histoire de la famille Malefoy » ? Il en ramassait un autre. «La biographie de Drago Malefoy écrite par moi,Dalida, présidente du fan-club officiel de Drago Malefoy » _( NDA :c'est un peu long comme titre...)_?Tu t'intéresse à moi Passebo ?Je savais que j'étais un fantasme pour la gente féminine, mais toi...

Voilà qui explique certaine choses...Mais désolé Marceaux je n'aime que les filles !

Mais je suis sur que ça intéressera les autres de savoir que tu est gay et qui plus est, que je t'intéresse !

- C'est faux !Je ne suis pas gay !Je cherche juste ton point faible !Et je le trouverai !

-Mmh, mais oui tu diras ça aux autres...Sur ce, je te laisse,une jolie Serpentarde m'attend de l'autre coté dit-il en désignant la porte. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire... il lui fit un clin d'œil lourd de sens avant de quitter son dortoir, laissant Marceaux seul.

_Réponses aux reviews_

_Charliee3216:__ Ouai c'est tout à fait son genre! Mais que veut tu, Dragounet mérite le meilleur!En plus il à tout le monde à ses pieds,alors perso moi je me dévoue pour le massage! (mais pas aux pieds :) )_

_Calire 92: Des chapitres plus longs...je note!en fait j'écris au feeling, et quand j'ai plus d'inspiration,je m'arrête! Je suis contente que tu sois pas rassasié,comme ça je suis sure que tu viens pour le chapitre d'après!Pour les mots qui disparaissent, je trouve ça énervant POURQUOI MOI?!_

_ZiaC: Pour les fautes,il est vrai que je ne suis pas très bonne en sœur me corrige,mais avec sa fic à écrire, il lui arrive d'oublier de corriger certains mots, d'ailleurs je compte me mettre à chercher une suis contente que tu pense que je poste souvent,même si c'est trop peu à mon dispute à été excessive,mais il vont ce réconcilier car je ne pense pas qu'Hermione soit rancunière!_

_Iliana.S: Joyeux Noel à toi aussi! Non c'est la faute du site pour les mots qui manquent c'est pas moi! :)_

_Victorique: Au début,je voulait faire un Harry différent,mais après l'avoir plublié je l'ai trouver un peu OOC mais bon j'allais pas les fautes je vais trouver une beta,mais je suis contente que tu trouve ma fic originale!_

_SerpentardeDarkness: Une fois j'ai lu une Hermione/Jedusor et en fait j'arrive pas à me l'imaginer autrement qu'en Voldemort...Sinon moi aussi j'adooore les couples loufoques! J'ai meme lue des dumbledore/jedusor !Je t'attend au prochain chapitre,j'espére qu'il te plaira!_

_Voilà la fin du 4e chapitre!J'attends votre avis avec impatience, car comme je le dis à chaque fois __**cela me permet de m'améliorer**__ en plus cela me motive!_

_Dans le prochain chapitre,Hermione et Ron vont ce réconcilier (désolé pour ceux qui n'aime pas trop Ron,mais ne vous inquiéter pas :nous ne sommes qu'au début de l'histoire et beaucoup de choses ont le temps de ce passer !) et vous saurez ENFIN qui sont les préfets-en-chefs !_


End file.
